1.Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection system and a projector that project an image on a projection surface.
1.Related Art
There has been known a projection system that projects an identical image in a stacked manner using a plurality of projectors to thereby improve the brightness of a projected image projected on a projection surface (see, for example, JP-A-2011-29727 (Patent Literature 1)). When such stack projection is performed, it is necessary to highly accurately align images projected from the respective projectors. For example, in the configuration described in Patent Literature 1, patterns of different colors are projected from the respective projectors that perform the stack projection. The colors are combined into a combined color to indicate that the projected images from the respective projectors are projected in specific projection positions. A user operates a projector referring to the combined color obtained by superimposing the patterns for position adjustment from the respective projectors and adjusts the positions of the projected images. However, in adjusting the positions when the stack projection is performed as explained above, it may be difficult to adjust the projection positions depending on degrees of deviation of guides projected from the respective projectors before the adjustment.